


Slow

by TheWalkingBucky



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingBucky/pseuds/TheWalkingBucky
Summary: Negan has been watching you for a while...Request: Could you make a oneshot of Negan/Reader to the song Despacito by Luis Fonsi?





	Slow

You couldn’t stop watching the gun tattoo on Negan’s arm flexing as he pumped his cock where you could finally see it. He was leaning over you, his free arm resting against the wall as his eyes roamed your body. Your _fully clothed_ body. If you leant over and stretched your tongue out really far, you’d probably be able to taste him but he’d made it very clear that you were to lie back until he told you otherwise.

It was frustrating. He was wearing his white t-shirt, touching himself through the gap of his unzipped jeans. It could be so much better than this. You could be touching _each other_. You could be naked so he could actually see you, instead of imagining what was beneath the clothes you wore every damn day.

You’d spent weeks stealing furtive glances as he walked past you in the courtyard, kneeling with the others. You’d thought it was all in your imagination until he showed up tonight. There was only one thing he could want and when he told you to lie down on the bed, you’d been ready for it. What you hadn’t expected was the twenty minutes of talking and flirting he’d done before he’d even loosened his belt.

“Are you wet?”

You couldn’t stop staring at his cock. You’d never wanted to give a blowjob as much as you did in that moment. _It was right there._

“Of course I am,” you breathed, taking the initiative and leaning over to reach what you wanted. He’d expected it. He moved in sync with you, except as you got closer to his cock he pushed off the wall and started walking the room again. You squeezed your eyes shut in frustration and lay back against the pillows like he’d told you to.

_God fucking dammit._

“Show me,” he said, a hint of amusement lining his tone. He was getting off on this. “Show me how wet you are, darlin’.”

 _Finally_. You unbuttoned your trousers, pushing your hips up off the bed, eager to take them off. Before you could even pull them down an inch, Negan whistled at you in a way that you knew meant _no_.

“You know, I’ve been watching you for a while now. I’ve seen you working, and you do a _fine_ job so I _know_ you can follow orders better than that. I don’t have to spell it out for you, do I?”

You took a deep, slow breath. Every cell in your body was begging you to jump off the bed and kiss him. Let him slam you up against the door with his hand against your throat. Fill you up with that delicious looking cock.

But somehow you pushed past that, sliding your hand beneath your underwear and coating your fingers in your own desperation. When you pulled back and held your hand out to him, your fingers glistened. He walked around to the other side of the bed, and you could see his fist again still wrapped tightly around his cock. It was a beautiful distraction.

He admired your fingers for a moment before he finally touched you by grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand up to his mouth. You were only centimetres away. If you bent your fingers the tiniest bit, you’d touch his lips. Somehow he knew you wouldn’t dare try that and he trusted you enough to close his eyes as he breathed in deeply.

“Can’t beat that smell,” he groaned, the tendons in his arm prominent as he worked himself a little faster. His grip was so tight around your wrist it was uncomfortable but you wanted him to grip you harder. To give you just a little bit more. More of whatever you could get. But he let go, leaving behind white finger marks that faded too fast. “You ever taste yourself?”

“No,” you answered, your voice full of disappointment. You heard him chuckle at the sound of it.

“You were never curious about what makes a man go wild down there? Taste it.”

It wasn’t something you’d ever wanted to do. The idea of it grossed you out a little bit and Negan could sense it. He appeared back at your other side and tilted your face so you could look at him properly. His pupils were blown with lust, his tongue trailing along his wide grin. “Go on. Put your fingers in your mouth and suck them clean for me.”

You did. It tasted musky and sharp; not as bad as everyone made out but that still didn’t make it pleasant. You sucked them clean, wrinkling your nose more out of disgust for the idea than the actual taste. His breath hit your face as he laughed.

“Now _that’s_ my dirty girl!”

You moaned, feeling yourself mentally sinking to a deeper level where you knew beyond a doubt that you would do it again in a second if he asked you to. In fact, you sort of did, in the way that you licked your fingers to get them wet before you pushed your hand back beneath your underwear to find your clit.

“You in a rush, darlin’?” he grinned. “Slow the hell down.”

“But the way you said that was so fucking hot…”

_“I know.”_

He knew. Of course he knew. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to you. You licked your lips, desperately hoping he’d change his mind as you stared up at him. But his intense gaze won easily and he started to pump himself faster as you pulled your hand back like he wanted.

“Anyone ever come inside you?”

“No.”

“They ever come _on_ you?” He licked his lips again. “No overexcited teenage boys blowing their load before they made it to the finish line?”

“Yeah, sometimes…” you shrugged, sitting up so you could still see him as he walked to the foot of the bed. It was bending the rules a little, but he was too far gone now to care about something so minor.

“You like it?”

“Better than my mouth. It’s easier to clean up…”

“That right?” he asked, but before you could answer he grabbed your ankles and pulled you up to the edge of the bed, right in front of him. You thought you were _finally_ getting it and wrapped your legs around his waist, only for him to smack your thigh hard. “Put ‘em down.”

You dropped your legs but before more disappointment set in, he grabbed your hand and wrapped it around his cock. _“Fuck,_ ” you moaned under your breath, determined to do a good job as you picked up the same pace as him. You gripped him tight and stroked him fast, eyes torn between his gorgeous cock and trying to find a reaction from him.

“Easier to clean up, huh?” he breathed, his hands at the bottom of your shirt. He unfastened one of the buttons. Then another. Another. He kept unbuttoning your shirt right until the button that would’ve displayed your bra. But then he stopped, splaying your shirt wide so that your stomach was on display and nothing else. Then he wrapped his fist around yours, making the pace more brutal as he leaned over you. Your hand was still working his cock but he was in control now, making you little more than a puppet. Your arm was just beginning to ache when he cursed loudly and grit his jaw, spilling out onto your skin.

 _“Holy fucking shit,”_ he laughed, gripping your hand tight as he forced you to squeeze the last few drops from him. It was almost a relief when he let go, especially when he trailed his fingers down your waist and over your hip. “Now… you’re gonna let this dry for me. Think of it as a little reminder.”

He smeared the come over your skin, painting you with his thumb.

“Who are you?” he asked, distractedly. You looked down at your stomach, watching him sign the final ‘N’.

“Negan?”

“Damn right,” he laughed, wiping his thumb clean on your bed sheets before he zipped his jeans up and fastened his belt.

“Wait!” you blurted out when he started to walk away, leaving your body on fire. “Don’t I get mine?”

“Oh, you will…”

_“When?”_

He grinned as he leant against your doorframe, looking at his name gleaming back at him from your body. “So damn impatient,” he laughed, whistling to himself as he walked away.


End file.
